


Lena Luthor Has A Bellyring

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Flirting, Kara is interviewing Lena, Kara is so gay for her, Lena is precious, Oneshot, embarrassed Lena, flustered kara, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Lena laughed again, and then she started from the beginning and Kara still couldn’t really focus on anything other than the fact that Lena Luthor had a navel piercing and it was the hottest thing Kara had ever seen.XxXKara has to interview Lena about new tech L-Corp is releasing, but she can't get over the fact that she has noticed that Lena has a bellyring. Things only get worse when Lena notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember where I got this idea but I did, and here it is, and yes. Thinking about Lena with a bellyring is really, really hot. My latest Lena fantasy lmao

Kara needed to concentrate. She was here on official business, sent specifically by Snapper to interview Lena on new tech her company was releasing in the next month. She really needed to concentrate, to pull her focus back in because she could hear the plastic of the pen in her hand splintering and there was no logical explanation for why or how she could snap a pen in half. But the moment Kara had noticed _it_ she was doomed.

“…and then we hope to change the way hereditary diseases are detected,” Lena was saying, an arm pressed to her stomach just beneath her breasts, the other arm stretched as she switched between slides on her projector. She paused to send Kara a look, but must have noticed that Kara wasn’t looking at the slides or listening to her. “Kara?”

With great effort Kara looked away from Lena’s stomach, face red. Lena lifted a brow. “S-sorry, what was that?” Kara asked. She realized that she hadn’t been taking any notes at all. Lena glanced at her empty notepad with a frown.

“Is everything alright? Am I boring you?”

Kara nervously fiddled with her glasses, sputtering. “What? No! No, of course not. I just… it’s really interesting, this new device you made.”

Lena set the remote down on her desk and crossed both arms over her chest. “You didn’t seem very interested. Could you tell me the specs of the new device?”

Kara swallowed. “It, uh, it… is made of metal?”

Lena sighed. “I’m sorry if you’d rather be covering another story, Kara. You may leave if you want and I can email the details of the device to you to look over later.”

Okay, she had totally shoved her entire legs into her mouth, not just her feet. Lena definitely thought that she didn’t want to be there. But how could Kara explain where her focus had been without sounding like a complete creep? Rather look like a creep than hurt Lena’s feelings though, right? Kara sighed and closed her notebook.

“I was listening,” she insisted firmly. “At first.”

Lena’s unimpressed frown only seemed to deepen. “And at what point did you stop?”

Kara bit down on her lip for a second. “Well, uh, I was watching the slides, and then I looked at you and I noticed the, er, the…” She gestured with her hand, indicating the entirety of Lena’s body. Some of the hurt drained from Lena’s face, but now she just looked perplexed.

“What do you mean?”

Kara inhaled loudly. “Oh boy, I am going to sound so creepy, and I’m so sorry, but I really promise I wasn’t bored or wishing I was elsewhere. I just, I… I noticed something poking your shirt.”

Lena uncrossed her arms, lips parting. “This?” She touched her fingertips to her belly, where Kara could still see the outline of something there. Well, that _something_ was a bellyring, she knew that because in a moment of weakness her x-ray vision had betrayed her. “Kara, have you never seen a navel piercing before?”

Kara’s entire face, ears and the length of her neck flared with a blush. “Yes, I have! I just didn’t expect _you_ to have one.” Kara panicked that Lena would be offended again, but she appeared to be anything but. Lena grinned and sauntered over to sit down on the couch with her.

“What, that a Luthor such as myself wouldn’t stoop so low as to pierce my navel?”

“No, just, it’s just… _you._ ”

Lena laughed. Her unease from earlier had completely dissipated, and the relaxed, teasing Lena that Kara knew so well was back. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I can be rebellious too, you know.”

Kara hurriedly shook her head. “O-of course! I never doubted you.”

Lena gave her a careful look, eyes squinted just slightly, red lips pressed together. When she worried her lower lip with white teeth, Kara felt a shudder pass down her back. She gulped loudly.

“Would you like to see it?”

At first Kara thought she had misheard. She tilted her head, brows furrowed. “Um, I’m sorry?”

Lena scooted closer. “I asked if you’d like to see it, Kara. My navel piercing.”

 _Oh Rao,_ was Lena really offering that? Did Kara really seem like she wanted to see it? Of course she did. She hadn’t looked long enough earlier to see the design or the colour, and now she burned with curiosity. But this… this was Lena Luthor! At what point was it still appropriate for things like this to happen? A whine built its way up Kara’s throat, but she forced it down. Lena did not need to know how much Kara really wanted to see it.

“S-sure, if that’s why _you_ want,” she fumbled as a response, looking away and adjusting her glasses. Kara heard the sound of rustling clothes, and then Lena’s soft voice pulled her focus back and Kara’s voice stopped in her throat.

Lena was blushing slightly, the high points of her chiselled cheekbones dotted with gentle pink. Her green eyes were darker as they waited, watching every inch of Kara’s reaction. She felt like she should say something grand, do something meaningful, but really, she was just staring dumbly at Lena’s pale, soft tummy. The piercing looked exactly like Kara had thought it would. It was simple, with no extra shapes and designs and with only a light green stone. Kara also noted with a flush that Lena had a small freckle near her hip. Lena dropped her shirt then and cleared her throat.

“Now, will you be able to focus?”

Kara blinked. “Wh-what?”

“Focus, Kara,” Lena laughed, waving a hand in front of her face. “On my eyes and not my stomach?”

God, if she could just slide through the floor and disappear, Kara really would. Her flustered brain disconnected from her mouth, and before she realized exactly what she was saying, she blurted out the first thing on her mind. “Can I touch it?”

Lena’s eyes widened and the gentle blush on her cheeks deepened—though it was still mostly hidden by her makeup to human eyes. Kara wanted to stand and bolt for the door, or just dive right out of Lena’s window and explain everything later. But then Lena was laughing, a full body laugh that made her eyes crinkle at the corners, that made dimples form at her cheeks. Kara stared at her, a little star struck, completely uncaring that she still sounded like an absolute creep and that it would make total sense for Lena to kick her out of her office. But Lena didn’t, and then she reached out and placed a warm hand over Kara’s knee.

“Maybe later,” she husked, winking. “For now maybe we should return to this interview?”

Kara shivered lightly but nodded, clearing her throat. “Right. Sorry. That was weird. Forget I actually asked.”

Lena stood and walked back over to her desk to retrieve the remote. She only turned to look at Kara again when she switched over to the first slide, where they had begun almost half an hour ago. “I wouldn’t say let’s forget it,” she teased. “But maybe just reschedule the thought for a more… appropriate time?”

Kara felt the pen in her hand snap in half, ink dripping down her wrist. She discreetly hid the mess on her lap, teeth clenching. For Lena she flashed a nervous smile. “S-sure.”

Lena laughed again, and then she started from the beginning and Kara still couldn’t really focus on anything other than the fact that Lena Luthor had a navel piercing and it was the hottest thing Kara had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Okay holy shit guys, I am super fucking gay for Katie and so many of you have shown me her piercings, so congrats, this has turned into a series! I'll write oneshots of Kara reacting to Lena's various piercings (and I'm gonna plan a few of 'em) and then each time everything just gets gayer until they fuck. This is gonna be so fun (and Lena is gonna have so much fun putting all her piercings back in after years of being forced to leave 'em out. Thank the great lesbian goddesses)


End file.
